Journey
by Viola Orpheus
Summary: Once your journey starts, it'll probably never end. Based off of SoulSilver. Rating will change later on.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story.

**A/N: **So, I try a Pokemon story mainly set in Silver/SoulSilver. The character is Kotone/Lyra with a different name and probably personality. She is Kotone/Lyra, but the name is just different. The rating will change once I get further into the story where I'll try to get into a darker side of things. So enjoy!

**~~Journey~~**

I wake up, and it's already 7:32 AM. I try to remember something which I was supposed to be doing a few minutes ago.

"Yuki! Wake up!" I hear my mom shouting as she went up the stares. "Professor Elm is calling if you're still going to the lab today. Shall I tell him that you're still asleep?" That's when it hit me.

"Oh my gosh!" I quickly sit up and got out of bed. I rushed to the bathroom and quickly took a shower before changing clothes.

"So, what will I tell him?" Mom asked through the door.

"Tell him that I'll be there in 10 minutes!" I said as I was putting shampoo on my hair.

"OK." I hear footsteps going down the stairs. I quickly finish up and put on my clothes and hat before going down.

"I'm off mom!" I said as I ran out the door.

"OK, but be careful!"

"I will!" Waving bye to my mom I ran for the building next door.

I opened the door which revealed the lab that Prof. Elm was working in. "Sorry I'm late!" I said while panting in between.

"It is alright Yuki. You're not late at all." I looked up the man infront of me who had short black hair and green eyes. He sported a thin beard and a smile to go along with. "I'm at least glad you made it." What a relief.

"So, what is it that you want me to do today?"

"Ahh yes. Let's get into it." He led me to the back part of the lab where I've been to for several weeks now. Prof. Elm booted up his PC and showed me an e-mail from somebody named Mr. Pokemon. "I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokemon, and he's always finding new discoveries and has been bugging me about it- I mean he likes sharing them with me. It seems he's found something big this time, but I can't go. Would you mind going to his house and picking it up for me?"

"Sure thing Professor!" I said while saluting and standing straight.

"Hahaha, I knew you were the right one for the job!" He then led me to a table with three Poke Balls on it. A short description and their names were found beside them. "Pick which one you like." I looked over all three of them, and I seemed to like Cyndaquil the most. "I'll take this one!" I said while pointing at the Poke Ball.

"Ahh... Good choice Yuki." He handed the Poke Ball to me which then released the Pokemon inside it onto my arms.

"Aww, he's cute!" I cradled the Cyndaquil in my arms as he laid there looking at me in confusion and relief.

"Would you like to give it a nickname Yuki?" I thought long and hard about a name for my first Pokemon, and I was glad the name I picked out was suited for him.

"I'll name him Kyon."

"Kyon, that's a nice name."

"It sure is." I put Kyon down on the ground as he adjusted himself. "So, where does Mr. Pokemon live?"

"Oh yes, before I forget. He lives in Cherrygrove City, north side."

"OK. I got it."

"Do be careful though Yuki. A lot of wild Pokemon can catch you off guard and can hurt you."

"I know. I got Kyon with me anyway." I start to walk out of the lab. But his assistant, I forgot his name, stopped me.

"Yuki, take these." He handed me several potions. "It'll save you in tight spots."

"Thank you." I bowed and walked out of the lab.

I spotted a Marill which looked like Ethan's Marill. The Marill walked closer to me as I walked closer to it.

"There you are!" I spotted Ethan running towards me and the Marill in front of me. "Hey Yuki. It seems you have your own Pokemon."

"Yeah, I just got it a few minutes ago."

"He looks awesome. Oh yeah, I gotta go. Sorry."

"No worries. Take care!" He waved good bye and I walked back home for a moment to say good bye to mom.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After saying goodbye to mom, getting my Pokegear, and registering Prof. Elm's cellphone number, I finally set off to the world! Not exactly...

It took a while before I got to Cherrygrove City as we ran into a lot of wild Pokemon. Kyon seemed to have been enjoying the fights and he leveled up a few times. First thing I wanted to do here is get Kyon to the Pokemon Center. Despite the fact that he never fainted during the battles, he grew tired and so I had to carry him.

"We're here Kyon." As I walked towards the Pokemon Center, an old man walked towards me.

"You seem to be a new trainer my dear. Shall I show you around?" I nodded and he showed me around the city, from the Poke Mart to the sea. I was grateful for him showing me around, and he was glad that he had somebody to talk to. And so he gave me a pair of running shoes. I wore them as he entered his house, and made my feet feel lighter.

I almost forgot what I had to do as I tried the shoes out. I did go to the Pokemon Center and got Kyon all refreshed.

It took me about half an hour this time to get to Mr. Pokemon's house as I got lost during the way. I also received an Apricot box because I mistook somebody else's house for Mr. Pokemon's house.

I stood outside the door for a minute, trying to make myself look as good as I can.

Knocking the door, I heard somebody say, "Come in!" I grab the doorknob, a little sweat dripping down my face. I turn it, and I walk inside. I see two people, one of which was Mr. Pokemon, and the other, introduced himself as Professor Oak. He gave me a Pokedex which was said to be able to register all of the Pokemon I can catch. He left after giving it to me and giving me his cell number because he said he had to do something. I turn back to Mr. Pokemon.

"Ahh yes..." He turned around to get something out of a box. He lifted it up and went back to me. "This is a Pokemon egg. It seems to be a rare one at that, so I would like Prof. Elm to take a look at it."

"I'll take it to him then." I said with a smile on my face. We bowed to each other and so I walked out of his house.

As I was walking back to Prof. Elm's lab, I notice a red haired kid walking towards me. I try to ignore him, but he stops me as I began walking on the grass of Route 29.

"Cute Pokemon you got there. Did you get it from that creep Prof. Elm?"

"How did you know that?"

"Ha, I just know what kind of Pokemon he has in that lab of his." I groan a little. "So, up for a battle?"

"No thanks." I try to walk away.

"Too bad. Totodile use Tackle!" His Totodile charged at Kyon at a fast speed. "Kyon, evade!"

Kyon was able to dodge the attack quite easily. "Now! Use Quick Attack!" My Cyndaquil was able to hit my opponent's Totodile without much problem and hit it again and again.

"Not bad. But try and dodge this! Totodile! Use Water Gun!"

"What the!" The crocodile-like Pokemon spit out water from its mouth towards my own Pokemon. "Kyon! Get out of the way!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to move quickly and so he got hit. He was sent flying towards the tree behind me. He landed on the ground. He wasn't moving. I ran over to his side then picked him up and I was panicking. "Kyon! Kyon! Are you OK?"

"Ha! What a weak Pokemon." He returned the Totodile to his Poke Ball. "Guess I'll see you around then." He waved good bye to me and before I could say something, he started walking towards the trees before disappearing.

I didn't know what to do right now. Kyon fainted from the attack, and I'm in the middle of Route 30. If I try to get back to Cherrygrove City now, I'll probably be attacked by other Trainers or maybe wild Pokemon. If I wait until the sun sets, the Pokemon might be more dangerous. I was sweating a lot, and my heart was pounding.

Great, my first mission and I lose apparently...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**A/N:** Yeah, this one was short. But I promise the next ones will be longer. Let's see, anything else I need to mention, oh yeah. I know the Cyndaquil cannot learn Quick Attack until a little later on (From what I remember), and neither can Totodile use Water Gun already. I just did that for the sake of this story. And, I know I used some random names there (Haruhi-related anyway).


End file.
